lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Roman Bekker/Проект
Блокировка — это метод, при помощи которого администраторы могут технически ограничить или запретить участникам редактирование Википедии. Блокировки используются для предотвращения причинения дальнейшего ущерба или подрыва функционирования Википедии, а не для «наказания» участников. Блокировки не являются наказанием в том смысле, что они не являются вариантом «возмездия». Блокировки иногда используются как воспитательная мера, с целью отвратить участника от поведения, приведшего к блокировке, и способствовать более конструктивному поведению. Любой участник может потребовать блокировки участника, нарушающего правила Википедии, на странице Википедия:Запросы к администраторам. Участникам, требующим блокировки, следует приводить ссылки на диффы и обоснования причин для блокировки. Администраторы не обязаны накладывать блокировку по требованию участника, и имеют право самостоятельно изучить конфликтную ситуацию. Если Вы хотите обжаловать блокировку, смотрите Википедия:Обжалование блокировки. Кроме случаев очевидных ошибок, администраторы не должны отменять блокировки, наложенные другими администраторами, без предварительного обсуждения; см ниже. Purpose and goal All blocks ultimately exist to protect the project from harm, and reduce likely future problems. When lesser measures are inadequate, or problematic conduct persists, appropriate use of a block can help achieve this in four important ways: # Preventing imminent or continuing damage and disruption to Wikipedia. # Deterring the continuation of disruptive behavior by making it more difficult to edit. # Encouraging a rapid understanding that the present behavior cannot continue and will not be tolerated. # Encouraging a more productive, congenial editing style within community norms. For the purposes of protection and encouragement, blocks may escalate in duration to protect Wikipedia while allowing for the cessation of disruptive editing and the return to respected editing. When blocking may be used The following are the most common situations when blocking may be used. This is not an exhaustive list; blocking may be used in other situations, particularly situations addressed by more specific policies dealing with particular issues. Even though this is not an exhaustive list, if a situation is not listed below, then a block is more likely to be controversial than otherwise. A rule of thumb is when in doubt, do not block; instead, consult other administrators for advice. After placing a block that may be controversial, it is a good idea to make a note of the block at the administrators' noticeboard for sanity checking. Protection A user may be blocked when necessary to protect the rights, property or safety of the Wikimedia Foundation, its users or the public. A block for protection may be necessary in response to: * persistently making personal attacks; * making personal, professional or legal threats (including outside the Wikipedia site); * performing actions that place users in danger; * disclosing personal information (whether or not the information is accurate); * persistently violating copyrights; * accounts that appear to have been compromised, as an emergency measure. When blocking in response to disclosing personal information or actions that place users in danger, consider notifying the Arbitration Committee (by email) about the block and contacting someone with oversight permissions to request permanent deletion of the material in question. Disruption A user may be blocked when his or her conduct severely disrupts the project; that is, when his or her conduct is inconsistent with a civil, collegial atmosphere and interferes with the process of editors working together harmoniously to create an encyclopedia. A block for disruption may be necessary in response to: * persistent vandalism; * persistent gross incivility; * persistent harassment; * persistently posting material contrary to the biographies of living persons policy; * persistent spamming; * edit warring or revert warring; * breaching the sock puppetry policy; * persistently violating other policies or guidelines, where there is a consensus among uninvolved users that the violation is disruptive. Furthermore, some types of user accounts are considered disruptive and may be blocked: * public accounts (where the password is publicly available or shared with a large group); * accounts with inappropriate usernames; * bots operating without approval or outside their approval; * accounts that appear, based on their edit history, to exist for the sole or primary purpose of promoting a person, company, product, service, or organization in apparent violation of Conflict of interest or anti-spam guidelines. Open or anonymous proxies Open or anonymous proxies are prohibited from editing by the Wikimedia Foundation, and may be blocked on sight. Non-static IPs or hosts that are otherwise not permanent proxies typically warrant blocking for a shorter period of time, as the IP is likely to be transferred, the open proxy is likely to be closed, or the IP is likely to be reassigned dynamically. See Wikipedia:Blocking IP addresses for further details. There is also a Wikipedia project, the WikiProject on open proxies, which seeks to identify and block open proxy servers. Enforcing bans A Wikipedia ban is a formal revocation of editing privileges on all or part of Wikipedia. A ban may be temporary and of fixed duration, or indefinite and potentially permanent. Blocks may be used to enforce bans. Such blocks are based on the particular terms of the ban. Except for partial bans, banned users are customarily blocked for the duration of the ban. Evasion of blocks An administrator may reset the block of a user who intentionally evades a block, and may extend the duration of the block if the user engages in further blockable behaviour while evading the block. User accounts or IP addresses used to evade a block may also be blocked. When blocking may not be used Disputes Administrators must not block users with whom they are engaged in a content dispute; instead, they should report the problem to other administrators. Administrators should also be aware of potential conflicts of interest involving pages or subject areas with which they are involved. An exception is made when dealing with unsourced or poorly sourced contentious biographical material about living persons. Administrators may enforce the removal of such material with page protection and blocks, even if they have been editing the article themselves. (See the BLP policy.) Cool-down blocks Brief blocks solely for the purpose of «cooling down» an angry user should not be used, as they inevitably serve to inflame the situation. Self-requested blocks Sometimes people request that their account be blocked, for example to enforce a wikibreak. Typically such requests are refused. There is a JavaScript-based «wikibreak enforcer» which may be used instead. Recording in the block log Blocks should not be used solely for the purpose of recording warnings or other negative events in a user’s block log. The practice, typically involving very short blocks, is often seen as punitive and humiliating. Bureaucrats occasionally make an exception to provide a link to the prior block log of a user who has undergone a username change. Very brief blocks may be used in order to record, for example, an apology or acknowledgment of mistake in the in the event of a wrongful or accidental block, unless the original block has not yet expired (in which case the message may be recorded in the unblocking reason). Unblocking Administrators should not unblock users blocked by other administrators without first attempting to contact the blocking administrator and discuss the matter with them. It may not necessarily be obvious what the problem necessitating blocking was, and it is a matter of courtesy and common sense to consult the blocking administrator. If the blocking administrator is not available, or if the administrators cannot come to an agreement, then a discussion at the administrators' noticeboard is recommended. If a block is the result of an unambiguous error and not a judgment call (for example, if the blocking administrator obviously misspelled a username), and the blocking administrator is not available, then it is not necessary to discuss prior to unblocking. Where there is ambiguity, discuss the block before removing it. Wheel warring is considered very harmful. Altering block options Administrators may unblock a user in order to re-block them with different blocking options selected, where that is necessary (for example, if a block on a registered account is causing significant collateral effects to a shared IP address or a blocked user is abusing the function). Temporary circumstances blocks Some types of blocks are used in response to particular temporary circumstances, and should be undone once the circumstance no longer applies: * blocks on open or anonymous proxies should be undone once it is confirmed that they have been closed; * blocks of unapproved or malfunctioning bots should be undone once the bots gain approval or are repaired; * blocks for making legal threats should be undone once the threats are no longer outstanding. Education and warnings Everyone was new once, and most of us made mistakes. That’s why we welcome newcomers and are patient with them, and assume that most people who work on the project are trying to help it, not hurt it. We also ask that newcomers make an effort to learn about our policies and guidelines so that they can learn how to avoid making mistakes. Before a block is imposed, efforts should be made to educate the user about our policies and guidelines, and to warn them when their behaviour conflicts with our policies and guidelines. A variety of template messages exist for convenience, although purpose-written messages are often preferable. Warning is not a prerequisite for blocking (particularly with respect to blocks for protection) but administrators should generally ensure that users are aware of policies, and give them reasonable opportunity to adjust their behaviour accordingly, before blocking. Users who have been made aware of a policy and have had such an opportunity, and accounts whose main or only use is forbidden activity (sock-puppetry, obvious vandalism, personal attack, and so on) may not require further warning. Implementing blocks Technical instructions on how to block and unblock, and information on the blocking interface, is available at . The following is advice specifically related to blocking and unblocking on Wikipedia. IP address blocks In addition to the advice below, there are special considerations to take into account when blocking IP addresses. IP address blocks can affect many users, and IPs can change. Users intending to block an IP address should at a minimum check for usage of that address, and consider duration carefully. See the above links for more. Duration of blocks The purpose of blocking is prevention, not punishment. The duration of blocks should thus be related to the likelihood of a user repeating inappropriate behavior. Longer blocks for repeated and high levels of disruption is to reduce administrative burden; it is under presumption that such users are likely to cause frequent disruption or harm in future. Administrators should consider: * the severity of the behavior; * whether the user has engaged in that behavior before. Blocks on shared or dynamic IP addresses are typically shorter than blocks on registered accounts or static IP addresses made in otherwise similar circumstances, to limit side-effects on other users sharing that IP address. While the duration of a block should vary with the circumstances, there are some broad standards: * incidents of disruptive behaviour typically result in 24 hours blocks, longer for successive violations; * accounts used primarily for disruption are blocked indefinitely; * protective blocks typically last as long as protection is necessary, often indefinitely. Indefinite blocks An indefinite block is a block that does not have a fixed duration. Indefinite blocks are usually applied when there is significant disruption or threats of disruption, or major breaches of policy. In such cases an open-ended block may be appropriate to prevent further problems until the matter can be resolved by discussion. If not one administrator will lift the block, the blocked user is effectively considered to have been banned by the community. In less extreme cases, however, the more usual desired outcome is a commitment to observe Wikipedia’s policies and — if unblocked — to refrain from the problematic conduct in future. Setting block options There are several options available to modify the effect of blocks, which should be used in certain circumstances. * autoblock should typically be disabled when blocking unapproved or malfunctioning bots (so as not to block the bot’s operator), though it should be enabled when blocking malicious bots. * prevent account creation should typically be disabled when blocking accounts with inappropriate names (to allow the user to create an account with an appropriate name), though it should be enabled when blocking malicious names (for example, clear attacks on other users). * block e-mail will disable the user from accessing for the duration of the block. This option should not be used by default when blocking an account, but rather it should only be used in cases of abuse of the «email this user» feature. When enabled, efforts should be taken to ensure that the user’s talk page remains unprotected and that the user is aware of other avenues (such as the unblock-en-l mailing list) through which he can discuss the block. A «softblock» is a block with autoblock disabled, account creation not disabled, and blocking only anonymous users enabled. The effect is to block anonymous users but allow registered users to continue editing. Softblocks are commonly used when blocking shared IP addresses. Reasons and notification Administrators must supply a clear and specific block reason which indicates why a user was blocked. Block reasons should avoid the use of jargon as much as possible so that blocked users may better understand them. Administrators should also notify users when blocking them by leaving a message on their user talk page unless they have a good reason not to. It is often easier to explain the reason for a block at the time than it is to explain a block well after the fact. When implementing a block, a number of pro forma block reasons are available in a drop-down menu; other or additional reasons can also be added. Users can be notified of blocks and block reasons using a number of convenient template messages — see Категория:User block templates and Wikipedia:Template messages/User talk namespace. Confidential evidence If a user needs to be blocked based on information that cannot be made available to all administrators, that information is sent to the Arbitration Committee or a Checkuser for action. Those entities are qualified to handle non-public evidence, and they operate under strict controls. The community has rejected the idea of individual administrators acting on evidence which cannot be peer-reviewed. An exception is made for administrators who hold Checkuser or Oversight privileges; such administrators may block users based on non-public information revealed through the checkuser tool, or edits of the blocked user deleted via oversight, all such blocks being subject to direct review by the Arbitration Committee. See also * Wikipedia:Blocking IP addresses & Wikipedia:Sensitive IP addresses — information relating to blocking IP addresses * Wikipedia:Appealing a block — information about contesting a block * Wikipedia:Autoblock * MediaWiki:Blockedtext — the message shown to blocked users when they attempt to edit * Категория:User block templates Notes Категория:Wikipedia blocking ar:ويكيبيديا:سياسة المنع br:Wikipedia:Politikerezh stankañ bg:Уикипедия:Политика за блокиране cs:Wikipedie:Blokování es:Wikipedia:Política de bloqueo fa:ویکی‌پدیا:قطع دسترسی fr:Wikipédia:Blocage en écriture ko:위키백과:차단 정책 id:Wikipedia:Kebijakan pemblokiran it:Wikipedia:Politiche di blocco degli utenti he:ויקיפדיה:מדיניות החסימה hu:Wikipédia:Blokkolási irányelvek ms:Wikipedia:Polisi sekatan ja:Wikipedia:投稿ブロックの方針 no:Wikipedia:Retningslinjer for blokkering pl:Wikipedia:Zasady blokowania pt:Wikipedia:Política de bloqueio ro:Wikipedia:Blocare qu:Wikipidiya:Ruraqta hark'ay ru:Википедия:Правила блокировок simple:Wikipedia:Blocks and bans sk:Wikipédia:Blokovanie sl:Wikipedija:Pravila blokiranja sr:Википедија:Правила блокирања sv:Wikipedia:Blockeringar och avstängningar th:วิกิพีเดีย:นโยบายการบล็อกผู้ใช้ vi:Wikipedia:Quy định cấm tr:Vikipedi:Engelleme politikası uk:Вікіпедія:Правила блокування yi:װיקיפּעדיע:אויסשפארן פאליסי zh:Wikipedia:封禁方针